


The Opposite of Love (Indifference)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: When We Were Young (An Adventure Time AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adventure Time Fusion, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Potions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Being the prince of an entire kingdom is hard, especially when your neighbour is a crazy Ice Queen intent on making you her Ice Prince. No one knows that better than Logan, especially as he grapples to please his unstable neighbour with a treaty that he cannot win.Luckily for him, his friends/occasional adventurers Roman and Patton and his… acquaintance, Virgil, will make him take care of himself. Even if it means spiriting him away to a tree house in the middle of nowhere to protect him from a kidnapping threat from said unstable crazy Ice Queen. Along the way, new (or old) feelings may be (re)discovered between the Candy Prince and the Vampire King, but can they work things out? Or are the two of them doomed to fail in the game of love?An Adventure Time AU!





	1. He'll Tear A Hole In You (One You Can't Repair)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are! My second Big Bang fic, this one a fair bit lighter in tone than the other one. I had so much fun with this project, and it was nice to take a break from Angst with this one about disaster gays. 
> 
> I hope you all have fun with this!

“Oh my gosh, I forgot how big it was!” Patton chirped from beside Roman as the two of them stared up at Logan’s castle. The tall pink-purple spires gleamed dully in the weak sunlight, the sugar laced through their shingles causing the light to sparkle and dance even more. Had this palace belonged to anyone else, the tall, sharp, geometric patterns would be cruel, unwelcoming, cold. However, Roman and Patton knew the prince this palace belonged to. Logan needed order in his life. He needed cleanliness and perfection and evenness, all things not given with the curved structures of other palaces in the surrounding kingdoms. The clean, sharp lines were how Logan stayed comfortable and sane in his job, something Patton and Roman greatly understood and supported. They needed their nerd happy and healthy. 

Speaking of their nerd, there was no sign of him, something highly worrying indeed. Usually, Logan had the uncanny ability to sense when one of his friends entered his kingdom and was there to welcome him. He always thought it rude not to. So, the fact that he was not here now was… worrying, to say the least. Roman and Patton exchanged uneasy looks, their concern for the Candy Prince clear on their faces, before approaching the guards, eager to see their friend and determine what was wrong. 

“We’re here to see Prince Gumball!” Roman announced, voice bold and brave and finally not cracking every other word. Pride swelled in Patton's cheat at how far his best friend had come before turning to face the guard, a smile fixed on his face. 

“Please? We're very worried about him,” Patton pleaded, widening his eyes in the infamous Puppy Eyes of Doom. No one could resist them, a fact Patton delighted at and religiously used to his advantage. The guard, as expected, quickly caved under the Eyes and let them through, calling ahead that Roman the Human and Patton his Companion were here. Patton grabbed Roman's hand before bounding inside, swinging their arms and giggling madly. Roman joined in, singing a jubilant song. Together, the two skipped through the halls towards Logan's chambers, startling newcomers and eliciting fond exasperation in the old staff. 

“Roman! Patton! Stars, it  _ hasn’t _ been so long!” Dee’s voice called from the end of the hallway. Roman squealed and released Patton's hand, barrelling down the hallway to tackle the Minty Butler in a large hug. Dee just laughed and hugged back, his green eyes crinkling in delight. “Whoa, Roman, I know it's been a while, but not that long!”

“I missed you, though!” Roman whined, pulling back and pouting at Dee. Dee snorted and rolled his eyes, his usual sardonic smirk replaced with a fond grin. Roman had always been theatrical. Eventually, his dramatics had stopped annoying Dee, much to the young human’s chagrin. 

“Yes, well, you  _ did  _ need to squeeze me half to death,” Dee snarked, eyes twinkling with mirth. Roman pouted more and Dee ignored him, turning to look at Patton. “Why are you here, Patton?” 

“We’re here to see Logan… we’re both a bit worried about him,” Patton explained, wringing his hands nervously. Dee sighed, eyes brimming with sadness, and dread pooled in Patton’s stomach. That was not good, something was wrong, what was wrong with Logan- 

“He’s… not doing so well,” Dee sighed, gently grabbing Patton and Roman’s shoulders and steering them towards Logan’s room. “The Ice Queen has been causing issues again.” 

“Oh that little… I’m going to fight her,” Roman growled, pulling out his sword with murder in his eyes. Dee sighed and gently pushed the sword down, causing Roman to pout. 

“Relax, Roman. Violence  _ is  _ needed here, okay? Logan will be fine… once he sleeps.” Patton and Roman took one look at each other before sprinting past Dee to Logan’s room, ignoring the calls of the candy man to stop. They quickly reached Logan’s dark pink door, and with barely a pause, Roman kicked it open and burst in, ready to make Logan take care of himself. 

“Wha- Roman! Do you  _ know  _ how much effort it is to replace that door?” Logan yelped, his voice high and surprised. Roman did not care and simply marched across the room, picking Logan up in one hand, and moving to set him on the bed. Logan screeched and kicked out, protesting this decision very strongly. “Roman! I have work to do! Stop this childish behaviour at once and put me down!” 

“No can do, Logan, you need sleep more than to get this situation solved. I can deal with the Ice Queen for you, you need sleep,” Roman answered, voice light and perky but tinged with serious, firm undertones normally unheard of in Roman’s voice. 

“No, Roman, please, she’s actually going to do something this time if I don’t fix this now-” Logan shot back, struggling even more. Roman was too strong for him and forced him into the bed, beginning to wrap the blankets around Logan in a comforting way that also restrained the Prince. “Roman please, she’s going to kill my subjects if I can’t fix this, Roman please let me go!” Tears were starting to pool in the corner of Logan’s eyes, causing Patton’s gut to clench. Logan must be  _ exhausted  _ if he was allowing himself to cry in front of them. Patton found himself moving before his own limbs could register the motion, his fingers reaching up to run through Logan’s hair in soothing strokes. Logan stiffened and cried harder while Patton shushed him and shifted into a cat to crawl against Logan’s chest to provide some semblance of comfort. The combination of the emotional outburst, Patton’s soothing warmth and purrs, and Roman carding a hand through Logan’s hair quickly caused the Prince to drift off to sleep, leaving the two adventurers alone to figure out what to do. 

“Virgil. We need Virgil. Logan won’t listen unless it’s to Virgil,” Patton blurted out quietly. Roman sighed, dragging a hand down his face, as his mind weighed the pros and cons of inviting the Vampire King into Logan’s palace. On the one hand, Virgil was the only one who could actually get Logan to take care of himself, even if Logan would be doing it out of pure spite. On the other hand, the two of them might kill each other, which would solve absolutely nothing. 

Finally, after a lot of pacing and groaning and smacking of heads against certain walls, Roman caved. “Fine. Fine fine fine. But you’re the one who’s getting Virgil while I make sure Nerds over here is okay.” 

Patton nodded in agreement and stood, already beginning to head out to the Vampire King’s house. Logan wouldn’t stay asleep for long, and he really didn’t want to think about how Roman would make sure he was taking care of himself while he was gone. 

* * *

“So let me get this gay,” Virgil drawled, running his hand through Emile’s thick cream fur. “You want me… to play babysitter to Prince What-Are-Feelings.” 

“Yep. That… about sums it up,” Patton mumbled, shifting from foot to foot as Virgil’s glowing violet eyes stared into his soul. This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? 

“Why me? You could ask literally anyone else,” Virgil asked, eyes sharper than normal. Patton felt chills race down his spine at that look and took a moment to formulate his reply. Virgil didn’t usually show it, but he was a dangerous person, and Patton did  _ not  _ want his face bitten off. 

“Logan’s having some issues with the Ice Queen, and he won’t listen to anyone else trying to get him to take care of himself,” Patton started. “He hasn’t slept in a week, and according to Dee, hasn’t eaten in three days. He’s only getting water because of coffee, and I’m fairly certain his organs might start shutting down if he doesn’t take a break.” 

Virgil blinked, contemplating Patton’s words, before smoothly standing, clutching Emile to his chest. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” 

“What?” Patton asked, confusion bubbling in his voice. 

“We can’t have the Candy Prince dying. Imagine the civil war. Imagine the turmoil! I don’t want to deal with that,” Virgil drawled, walking towards the door, releasing Emile along the way. “Now come on, Patton, we need to get going.” 

A large grin split Patton’s face. “Thank you so much, Virgil!” 

“I’m just being smart about this,” Virgil answered, pulling on his black and purple sun hat. “And, don’t you ever tell this to Logan, but I’d much rather deal with him than anyone else. Now, let’s go.” With that, he strolled outside, his undead cat walking beside him with Patton following, a sense of relief bubbling through him. Everything was going to be okay now that Virgil was on the case. Everything was going to be okay. 

* * *

“Absolutely not,” Logan hissed as soon as Virgil walked in the door, Emile having vanished to spend time with Dee as soon as they entered. “Anyone but him.” 

“Nice to see you too,  _ habibi _ ,” Virgil drawled back, rolling his eyes as he swept in, throwing his sun hat into the corner. He threw off his black and purple patchwork hoodie as well, chucking this clothing article at Logan’s head. “Now put that on, you’re shaking.” 

“I do not need to wear this,” Logan snapped, his body still shaking from the chill of the room. Patton and Roman were also shivering, yet Virgil seemed unaffected. “I am perfectly-” 

“Bitch, I can literally see your temperature gauge and it’s at goddamn 10 degrees in here. Wear the fucking sweatshirt,” Virgil snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. Logan grumbled but finally slipped into it, clearly too tired to argue with the vampire. 

“Good. Now sit your ass down while I go get you some food,” Virgil growled, glaring at the bed. Logan shook his head, and Virgil’s eyebrow merely arched in response. “Don’t make me sit on you.” 

“Fine,” Logan grumbled, sitting down. “Now-” 

“Food, sir,” Dee announced, appearing next to Logan with a tray of jelly-smothered toast, Emile curled around his neck. Logan grumbled but began to nibble at the toast. Virgil gave a firm nod in approval and marched over to where he had thrown his sun hat, fixed it back onto his head, and spun back around to face Logan, arms crossed. 

“Why are you  _ really  _ here, Virgil?” Logan asked, voice softening a bit as he set down the half-finished toast. 

“We’re not talking about that until you finish your toast,” Virgil growled, strolling over to shut the curtains, his platform boots thudding dully against the thick carpet. 

“Or. We can talk now, and I finish my toast after,” Logan countered, crossing his arms after setting aside his toast. “Why are you here?” 

“Goddamnit Logan, just eat your toast!” Virgil yelled, throwing his hands up. Without his sweatshirt, in his black tank top, it was obvious he did, in fact, have muscles, something Patton always forgot about. Patton just hoped he would not choose to use said muscles to possibly harm Logan. “Does everything have to be an argument with you?!” 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Logan snapped, voice dripping with icicles. “Do not forget that you are responsible for how things ended.” 

“Oh really? Just me? Not you, Prince ‘I have to run a kingdom, I’m far too busy for silly games  _ Virgil _ ’?” Virgil screamed, flashing in front of Logan and towering over him. Patton yelped and slipped in between the angry vampire and Roman, yet Logan stayed calmly perched on his bed, matching Virgil’s glare with one of his own. 

“We are not 50 any more, Virgil. It is about time you grew up and accepted reality,” Logan answered, voice flat and calm and filled with accusation. “It is not my fault that I prioritized my people over a single person.” 

“Oh really. It sure sounds like it is, since you’re the one who made that choice,” Virgil replied, voice eerily calm compared to a mere couple of seconds before. 

“Agree to disagree,” Logan sighed, grabbing the toast and eating the rest of it. “Now, may I go back to work?” 

“Er, sir? There  _ isn’t _ a letter for you. From the Ice Queen,” Dee announced, poking his head back into the room. Logan startled but went to grab it, opening it and instantly paling. 

“Oh, I have upset her,” he murmured, continuing to read. Virgil looks highly concerned at that, brows furrowed and lips pulled into a frown as he walks over. He took the letter from Logan and scanned it, eyes widening with every line. Finally, he threw the letter at the wall and spun to face Logan, eyes blazing. 

“Please tell me you have a safe house,” Virgil growled, voice higher than usual. Patton startled a bit in confusion; Virgil almost sounded… worried. 

“No, I- I do not,” Logan stammered, skin a pink far too pale to be healthy. Virgil whirled on Dee, eyes flashing violet. 

“Is there?!” 

“No sir,” Dee replied calmly, eyes narrowing as he looked between Virgil and Logan. “However, I  _ don’t  _ have an old tree house that is big enough for two and far from civilization.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa! What does this letter say?” Roman asked, stepping out from behind Patton. His hood was pushed back, revealing the long tangled mess of his dark red hair, which framed his wide green eyes perfectly. 

“ _ Dear Prince Gumball, Due to your recent failure to simply agree to my demands, I’m afraid I must ignore our earlier deal and come make you my Ice Prince. Anyone who takes too long to decide and only proposes unfavourable demands does not strike me as a competent ruler. I look forward to spending the rest of time with you~! From, the Ice Queen _ ,” Virgil spat, crumpling the letter up in his fist. “She’s too far gone this time to be reasoned with. All that’s left to do is run.” 

“I can’t just leave! I have a kingdom to care for! I have subjects, I can’t just let her destroy them!” Logan cried, running his hands through his messy pink curls. “Plus, maybe… I can probably just escape at some point, and she might calm down if I try and talk things out with her, so-” 

“Nope, not today Satan,” Virgil mumbled before swinging the empty tray at Logan’s skull. He crumpled instantly, eyes rolling back into his head as his crown rolled off his head and settled a few inches from the ends of his hair. Virgil spun to glare at everyone else in the room, tray still held aloft. “Anyone wanna challenge me?” 

“No, sir, that was  _ not _ the smartest move you could have made,” Dee answered, moving to pick up Logan’s crown. “He  _ doesn’t  _ need to be kept safe, and since he  _ will  _ do that for himself, I  _ don’t  _ trust you to do it.” 

“... wait what?” 

* * *

Logan groaned and opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. His temples were pounding, his throat parched, and his limbs the consistency of jelly. What exactly had happened? The last thing he remembered was yelling at Virgil over something involving… the Ice Queen… 

“Virgil!” Logan yelled, attempting to climb out of the bed. “What the hell did you do to me?!” 

“Get back on this couch, Logan, you’re going nowhere,” Virgil’s voice grumbled from right behind him. Logan twisted around on the couch to find Virgil, his arms wrapped around his waist, attempting to pull Logan back into his chest. Logan screeched like a banshee and began to twist wildly, refusing to be Virgil’s prisoner any longer. 

“Virgil, what the hell is going on? Release me at once!” Logan insisted, squirming wildly. Virgil simply readjusted his grip and yanked Logan back onto the couch with his superior strength, ignoring the indignant screeching coming from the Prince’s mouth. 

“Nope, no can do, sorry. You’re staying here, Logan. Dee’s watching my cat. So you’ve got my full attention. Now sleep, you need it,” Virgil grumbled, simply squeezing Logan’s waist. The prince flinched, absolutely hating the fact that Virgil was touching his entirely-too-curvy hips. Logan shoved at Virgil one last time before giving up and going limp, huffing. 

“Well, how long are we staying? I do have a kingdom to run,” Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We’re staying until Roman takes care of the Ice Queen,” Virgil simply answered. “Now shush, naptime.” Logan froze, Virgil’s words bouncing around his skull. Until the Ice Queen was dealt with? 

“Virgil, that could take up to two months! I cannot be gone that long!” Logan insisted, renewing his struggle to get out. Virgil made a concerned, disgruntled noise, Logan struggling even harder than before. Finally, Logan’s elbow made solid contact with Virgil’s nose, causing the vampire to let out a screech and release him. Logan sprang up from the couch and sprinted for the door. His fingers barely brushed the doorknob when he felt Virgil catch up and yank him back. 

“Virgil, let me  _ go _ ! I have to protect my citizens!” Logan screamed, thrashing around, desperately trying every escape maneuver he could think of. Virgil simply held on, grip never wavering, until he got sick of Logan’s idiocy and spun him around, grabbing his arms and shaking him while glaring at him with glowing violet eyes. 

“You are the  _ prince _ ! We can’t afford to have you be captured by the Ice Queen!” Virgil yelled, voice booming with far more bass than his usual rich baritone afforded him. “I get that you’re worried about your subjects! I know you think the only way to fix this is to keep trying to appease a madwoman! But goddamnit Logan, please just  _ listen to me  _ and think of  _ yourself  _ for once!” 

Logan shook his head frantically. “I can’t do that, the good of the many over the good of the few, after all-” 

“Logan, I will slap you,” Virgil hissed. “But fine, if you won’t take that reason: the Ice Queen is liable to either kill you or turn you into a fucking  _ popsicle _ . Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a fucking popsicle?” 

“Well, no, but-” 

“But nothing. You don’t want to be a popsicle? Then you’re staying right here. Simple.” A smug grin took over Virgil’s face, and Logan groaned, recognizing his own defeat. Virgil had backed him into a logical corner, and as much as Logan hated to admit it, he was correct. The Crown Prince could not willingly endanger himself to an enemy, not unless he wanted to risk the safety of his subjects. The Ice Queen had an issue with him, not his subjects. The safest thing for the good of his people was most likely staying here with Virgil. 

“Fine. But I refuse to sleep with you,” Logan sighed, glaring up at the vampire who practically towered over him. Virgil rolled his eyes and released Logan from his grip, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow down at him. 

“Oh, you didn’t seem to mind earlier while you were asleep.” 

A bright red flush overtook Logan’s normally pink cheeks and he sputtered, brain furiously working to come up with a response. Virgil simply shot him a lazy smirk and strolled over to the giant pot of soup, removing the lid and allowing hot steam to lazily waft up from it. 

“Now… dinner? It’s your favourite, cream of mushroom,” Virgil offered, holding out a spoon and bowl for Logan. Logan’s brows furrowed a bit in confusion but he acquiesced, walking over and gently taking the bowl and spoon from Virgil before ladeling himself a portion of the soup. Virgil had remembered his favourite food after Crofter’s. Why had he done that? It had been at least 150 years since they had been anything resembling friends, after all. What was the point of holding on to useless knowledge such as Logan’s favourite food? 

“Thank you for dinner, Virgil,” Logan murmured before taking a small bite. His eyes widened in delight and all inhibitions flew out the window as he dug into the soup with gusto, ignoring the soft chuckles coming from the vampire across from him. 

“Good, I’m assuming?” Virgil teased, sipping at his own bowl. Logan nodded vigorously and kept eating, smiling and humming happily as the warm soup filled his stomach. 

“This is delicious, Virgil. Why did you not tell me you could cook?” 

Virgil shrugged. “It never came up.” The two descended into silence after that, simply enjoying the warm soup in soft quiet. They’d earned this after the hectic day, after all. 

After dinner, Logan washed out the dishes as Virgil set up defenses against the Ice Queen around the tree their house rested in. Logan allowed his thoughts to spin for the first time since waking up, asking questions and creating theories from snatched scraps of conversation and body language. Clearly Virgil was here to protect him from the Ice Queen, but why did he care? Most likely to not upset Roman, Logan concluded. After all, the human would be devastated if anything happened to Logan, especially if Virgil could have done something to prevent it. Yes, that had to be it: Virgil was only here to keep Logan safe to keep Roman happy. 

Virgil came back in, cracking his knuckles before leaning against the doorway and watching Logan finish up. “So we’re as safe as possible. Finish up and I can give you the tour, yeah?” Logan rolled his eyes at the demand but did as he was told, setting the washed dishes in a rack to dry before pulling off the long gloves that prevented water from touching his sugary hands. 

“Thank you for this, Virgil,” Logan said as he walked over, hoping Virgil understood the true meaning. Thank you for being kind to Roman by taking care of me, Logan’s eyes whispered. 

Virgil simply nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, no prob. Rem’s crazy. Don’t wantcha to end up in a bad spot with her. Your successor will probably be even more insufferable.” Logan frowned but could not get a word in as Virgil spun around and began to walk through the house. “Now, I’m going to show you to your room. Dee already delivered some clothes for you, so don’t worry.” 

  
“Wait,  what?”


	2. It's Better To Feel Pain (Than Nothing At All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gay Montage commences

“ If this is to be my wardrobe for the near future,” Logan growled, “then I demand all photographic evidence be burned upon completion of this period.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Virgil drawled, rolling his eyes. “Besides, Dee thought you’d need a break. And what better way to make you take a break-” 

“Than to make sure there were no traces of my royal wardrobe, yes I know,” Logan sighed, holding up a pink turtleneck sweater. “I still do not appreciate this.” 

“Aw, I think you’ll look downright adorable,” Virgil teased. “Besides, it’s more comfortable than your regular clothing, you have to admit.” Logan grumbled in complaint but ultimately agreed. The sweaters all looked much softer and more pleasing than his usual silken attire, and the purple cargo shorts looked to be much less restrictive than his typical trousers. He had always had a weakness for knee-high socks, and Converse made him extremely happy as well. 

(He sincerely hoped that Virgil would not remember that this was the outfit they had first met in. Logan would possibly die of embarrassment if Virgil recalled that little detail. Dee had surely given him this wardrobe on accident, and Logan was determined to never let Virgil know the true implications of what this outfit symbolized.) 

“Well… I suppose it could be worse,” Logan sighed. “And seeing as my current outfit is ruined-” He was fairly certain Virgil had done that out of spite. “- I must change. Please exit the room.” 

“Sure thing. When you’re done, I managed to find some books you might like.” With that, Virgil left, leaving Logan alone in a strange room in a weird house in the middle of nowhere. He let out a shaky sigh and began to undress, choosing to leave his binder on. Yes, it had been on for four days, but he wasn’t feeling any pain or difficulty breathing. He would be fine. 

Logan exited his room after a minute or two, only to be faced by a glaring Virgil again. “Yeah, go take off that binder, mister.” 

“What? It-”

“It has been on for four days, Logan, so go take it off right this second.” 

“How-”

“Dee told me. Take it off and leave it off for a week or I make you.” Logan was going to give Dee a stern talking-to about privacy once he got back to the palace, but for now, he was unwilling to see what Virgil meant by “making him”. With a sigh, he walked back into his room, wriggled out of his binder, and took a moment to breathe before heading back out to Virgil. Virgil nodded in approval before carefully taking his elbow and leading him to the living room, supporting his still-shaky legs. 

Logan gasped as he saw the pile of books awaiting him on the coffee table. “Are those all for me?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been collecting old books for a few decades now. Figured I should try and preserve as much of the past as I could, ya know?” 

“Virgil, this… this is lovely, thank you,” Logan said, turning to face the vampire with a small smile on his face. “This was quite kind of you.” 

Virgil shrugged. “Not really, but okay.” 

Logan let out a sigh but ultimately put the issue to rest, moving forward to inspect the books further.  _ Dante’s Inferno, Frankenstein, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,  _ all literary classics, all ridiculously hard to find now in their original book forms. How Virgil had managed to find these was a mystery Logan didn’t care to solve, as he was far too happy just getting lost in the books in front of him. 

“Oh I guess I’ll just… leave you,” Virgil mumbled, stepping back and vanishing into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make a kickass lasagna while Logan buried himself in books behind him. 

* * *

Virgil woke up only a day after the Book Incident (that plan had worked too well) to the smell of smoke wafting through the house. He bolted upright and dashed out into the living room, clad only in the tank top and skinny jeans he’d fallen asleep in. 

“Logan?!” he yelped, nose burning from the scent of smoke. Coughing answered him and Logan emerged from the kitchen, fanning his face and looking at Virgil with red-rimmed pink eyes. 

“My apologies, I accidentally set fire to the ravioli I was attempting to boil,” Logan coughed, smiling shakily at Virgil. “Um… I turned off the stove before anything too bad happened?” 

Virgil groaned and pushed past Logan into the kitchen. “Stay out, sugar, you’re liable to melt. I’ll handle it.” His eyes widened as he took in the disaster before him. How had Logan managed to also burn the  _ water _ ?! The sauce he could understand, as making brown butter took skill and sage burned quickly if the heat was too high, and the ravioli he could also kind of comprehend, but the water? How was this man such a disaster? 

“Logan… I think you’re officially banned from the kitchen,” Virgil announced. 

“That is quite fair,” Logan called back. “Would you like help cleaning up?” 

Virgil was about to answer when the sauce finally exploded, covering him from head to toe in sage butter. He stood, frozen, for a solid minute, before he forced himself to reply. 

“No. No I would not.” 

* * *

Virgil would like to go back and ask his past self exactly how oblivious he had been for thinking that Logan would actually sleep once removed from the situation with the Ice Queen. Because Logan, Virgil was slowly realizing, was not only stubborn and stupid and lacked an understanding of the definition of self-care, but he was  _ oblivious  _ to his own body’s needs. 

It had been a week since Virgil and Logan had moved into this little tree house in the middle of nowhere, and Logan had only slept twice in that entire time there. Once when Virgil had dragged him in, and once the afternoon of the Cooking Incident. It was frankly getting ridiculous, and Virgil was about two seconds away from tearing his hair out in frustration over the stupid prince he was currently babysitting. Logan needed to go to sleep right this goddamn second or Virgil knew he was going to fucking scream. 

“Are you quite alright, Virgil? You look tense,” Logan observed, looking up from the copy of  _ The Great Gatsby  _ Virgil had managed to find for him. Virgil grit his teeth together before leveling Logan with a harsh glare, allowing all the anger and frustration and possible-worry over the prince’s health bubble up and heat his gaze. 

“ _ No  _ I am not alright,” Virgil hissed. “You are being an  _ idiot  _ who isn’t sleeping and it is getting on my  _ last. Nerve. _ ” 

Logan blinked, thoroughly confused. “Oh… well, that is, quite frankly, none of your business, Virgil.” 

Virgil gay-up  _ hissed  _ like an irate cat and shot to his feet, marching over to tower over Logan. “ _ Go the fuck to sleep, bitch. _ ” 

“No.” Logan met his glare with a steady gaze, not even flinching. Virgil let out a sound that totally wasn’t a scream as he began to pace around the living room, muttering to himself. What would make Logan go to sleep? What was a fool-proof plan for success? Virgil needed one now, and short of continuously knocking Logan out, something both Patton and Roman would take issue with, Virgil had no answers. 

“Well, have fun with… whatever it is you are doing. I will be making more coffee in the meantime,” Logan called, beginning to stand. Virgil froze, an evil smirk crossing his face. Oh. This was perfect. The perfect solution to his dilemma. How had he not thought of this before? 

“You’re not getting more coffee,” Virgil laughed, strolling into the kitchen and ignoring Logan’s indignant noises. “You’re not getting more coffee until you sleep.” 

“That- you can’t just do that!” Logan squeaked. “You are not in control of my actions!” 

“Ah, but I can hide the coffee machine.” Logan’s face paled and he stared at Virgil with wide, pleading eyes. Virgil ignored him, however, and simply unplugged the machine from its spot, picked it up, and carried it into his room, ignoring the pleas to stop. 

He kicked his door shut, shoving his bass in front of the door to keep Logan out, and floated upwards to hide the machine in the top of his closet where Logan would never find it. There. Boom. Problem solved. He was a genius. 

Virgil left his room, only to run straight into a frantic Logan, who grabbed his hoodie and pulled him down to stare directly into his eyes, all the hatred of a thousand suns burning into Virgil’s soul from those eyes. 

“Give me back. My coffee machine,” Logan absolutely growled, jaw clenched so tightly Virgil was surprised his teeth weren’t cracking under the strain. 

“Nope,” Virgil replied, popping his p and watching with great pleasure as the fight drained from Logan’s form. “Not until you go to sleep,  _ hulwaty _ .” 

Logan sighed, biting his bottom lip. “... are you sure I cannot convince you?” 

“Yeah. Now, to bed. Chop chop.” Logan sighed and trudged to his room, practically slamming the door behind him. Virgil smiled sadly at the door before going back out to the kitchen, making sure to close his own door behind him. It was for Logan’s own health, he told himself, regardless of how those sad eyes on that sad face had stabbed into his soul. He was going soft. The thought, he realized, did not horrify him as it once might have. Virgil promptly decided to not analyze this thought further and began to prepare another vegetable stock for another soup. He might as well take advantage of this free time while Logan slept, right? 

* * *

Yeah, Virgil really was going soft. Too soft, in fact, as he was more concerned about Logan sleeping than he was about his own health. It was a problem. Virgil had always either not given a single fuck about someone or cared far too much to be healthy, and it looked like he had switched modes for Logan in less than a week. Damn it. 

He hadn’t slept in three days and he swore he could feel it in his toe bones (metatarsals and phalanges, Logan had told him at one point). Virgil was stumbling around the house, utterly exhausted yet also refusing to sleep. Logan still hadn’t gotten his coffee maker back, as he only slept after Virgil reminded him he held the precious machine hostage and Virgil was terrified to think about the lack of sleep Logan would get if he gave it back now. 

Of course, this left Virgil monitoring Logan so much that his own sleep was left behind, a fact that he was realizing made him a flaming hypocrite. This, however, did not escape Logan’s notice; he was just far too nice to comment on it, Virgil realized. 

“Hey, darling,” Logan murmured after 3 sleepless nights for Virgil, carefully draping a soft fleece blanket over his shoulders. “You’ve done enough. Time for you to rest.” 

“No,” Virgil slurred, weakly shaking his head despite his body insisting on listening to Logan. “No, you… you won’t sleep if I do. Gotta take care of you.” 

“Oh, love,” Logan murmured, gently pulling Virgil to his feet. “If that is what concerns you… I can sleep with you, just to make sure we both get some rest. Is that alright?” 

“I… I guess. Promise you’ll actually sleep?” Had Virgil been more aware, he would have flinched at how vulnerable he sounded, but as it stood, he didn’t have the brain capacity to care. 

“Of course,” Logan soothed, guiding Virgil to his room. “Now, let’s have a nap, shall we? We’ll both feel better after, I imagine.” 

Virgil didn’t even complain, simply stripping down to a T-shirt and boxers before collapsing onto his bed, pulling a Logan who was clad in a too-large sweater and tall socks to his chest. He drifted off in the space between one blink and the next, the last thing he remembered being the sweet scent of Logan drifting into his nose as pink hairs tickled it. 

Afterwards, both of them agreed to get sleep each night, and the coffee maker was restored to its usual spot on the kitchen counter. 

* * *

Logan sneezed for what had to be the fifth time in the space of twenty minutes, groaning as his stuffed-up nose decided to torture his brain again. He had only gotten sick once before in his life, and he never wanted to ever again as long as he lived. This was  _ torture.  _

“Logan, I made you chicken noodle soup, and I expect you to eat it all,” Virgil called, strolling into the living room. He held a tray in his hands, laden with a large steaming bowl and a small glass of apple juice, a severe look painted on his face. Logan groaned but forced himself to sit upright to receive Virgil’s lovely efforts. 

“My thanks, Virgil,” Logan groaned, wincing at his stuffy-sounding voice. “I still apologize for falling ill.” 

“Hey, none of that. You haven’t spent extended time out of the palace for ages. It makes sense.” 

“Still, you should not have to deal with me.” 

“My bedside manner is shit, but I’ll still take care of you. Now eat your damn soup,” Virgil huffed, sitting down on the couch at Logan’s feet and giving a look that could almost be construed as tender. Logan took the tray and began to slowly sip at the soup, glancing up at Virgil every so often. The vampire king simply watched him with a steady expression. Not a cold form of steady by any means, Logan realized. No, this was a steady that spoke of care, of tenderness, of passion and love and promises of safety. Logan had never felt safer in his entire life than he did there, on that couch, Virgil watching him as he drank his chicken noodle soup. 

(Something stirred in Logan’s stomach, at that thought, and he brutally shoved it down. Now was not the time for feelings.) 

“Good. Now drink your juice, and I put some pills to help on the tray as well.” Logan found them quickly and downed them with the apple juice in two gulps. Virgil smiled at him and leaned over, gently ruffling his hair. “Now go to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” 

Logan settled back down and Virgil grabbed the tray, retreating to the kitchen. The candy prince yawned, fighting to stay awake until Virgil returned, but he quickly lost the battle at the soft sound of Virgil’s soothing humming as he fell into a deep, dark, comforting realm of dreams. 

* * *

When Virgil inevitably fell ill merely two days later, Logan tried to reciprocate the care. He burned the soup and spilled the juice twice, causing Virgil to laugh and Logan to blush furiously. They eventually get things to work, and Virgil began to feel better in no time, and the two of them agreed to never bring up The Great Chicken Soup Catastrophe ever again. 

* * *

“So, I just… do this?” Logan asked for the tenth time, gently poking the pasta dough in front of him. Virgil nodded, too focused on his own pasta dough to correct the fact that Logan shouldn’t be poking it but should, in fact, be shaping it. 

“I mean, you should be shaping it, not poking it, but yeah.” Virgil finished shaping all of his dough and turned to help Logan, snorting at the comical sight of Prince Gumball, covered in flour, staring in horror at the dough in front of him as if it were about to attack him. 

“What do you mean shaping it? Shaping it into what? How do I do that when it sticks to me whenever I touch it?” Logan looked utterly lost and baffled. It was adorable. Virgil couldn’t help the small snort he let out before he shuffled over, gently picking up Logan’s dough before beginning to shape it for him. 

“I think that might just be the fact that you’re made of gum,  _ nizarat _ ,” Virgil answered, hands expertly pinching and tucking and folding and rolling until all of Logan’s dough was in the perfect shape to make their dish. “Either way, there you go.” 

“Thank you, Virgil,” Logan sighed, looking quite relieved to have this over with. “Now, what is the next step?” 

“Now, we get to drop these into the boiling water,” Virgil replied, pausing when he saw Logan pale and step back a bit. “What is it?” 

“Uh… is it liable to splash?” Logan inquired, staring at the pot in fear. Virgil mentally slapped himself for not considering that someone made out of sugar would not handle being hit with water well and sighed. 

“It… it might. I can do all of this if you want?” 

“That would be wonderful, Virgil, my thanks,” Logan replied, retreating to deal with finding the perfect dishes to plate their pasta on. Virgil sighed and went back to making sure the pasta didn’t overcook, listening to Logan’s quiet curses as he tried to find matching dishware in the cupboards. 

“It doesn’t have to match, Logan,” Virgil called, voice tinged in amusement. 

“Yes it does,” Logan insisted, and Virgil could just picture his puffed-out cheeks and slight glare. “If they do not match, then the presentation is wrong. And if the presentation is wrong, the meal is ruined.” 

“You have to lighten up some times,” Virgil laughed, dumping the pasta into the sauce to finish cooking it. “You can’t always make everything perfect. Sometimes, you work with what you have.” 

“That seems like a very… strange way to live,” Logan mumbled back. “Should you not strive for perfection in all that you do?” 

“Sometimes, your best is good enough.” Virgil shrugged, bringing the pasta over to the table, before dishing it out into the bowls Logan had found with a carving fork. “And honestly, I’d be exhausted trying to be perfect every hour of the day. I’d much rather be the mess that I really am.” 

Logan hummed, looking thoughtful, but didn’t say anything, simply nomming on his pasta with wide eyes. “This is delicious, Virgil. Thank you.” 

“You helped make it, dude.” 

“Thank you anyway.” For teaching me, for the advice, for accepting me for who I am even though you have every reason not to… Logan didn’t need to say all of that. Virgil knew. 

“Of course, Logan.” 

* * *

Logan secretly liked Saturdays in the house with Virgil, although he would never admit it on pain of death. Virgil would do some baking early in the morning and leave the basket of treats on the table throughout the day for the two of them to snack on. Logan would spend the morning sewing, knitting, and doing puzzles while Virgil cleaned (the vampire was, surprisingly, a neat freak, something Logan had only just now remembered). They would then have a light lunch of sandwiches before retreating back to their own quiet activities, Logan typically reading in the afternoon while Virgil sketched. The soft quiet soothed them both, and it became something they both looked forward to at the end of the loud week. 

On one such afternoon, Logan finally decided to move closer to Virgil during their afternoon time. They’d been in the same house for a little over a month now, and Logan hoped that this meant he was allowed to sit on the same couch as Virgil without it seeming weird. 

“Logan? What the fuck are you doing?” Virgil asked, looking up as Logan sat on the other couch cushion. Logan froze, turning to look at Virgil. Should he just go back to the loveseat? 

“Um… I figured I could… sit here today?” 

Virgil let out a soft sigh and stood, Logan’s heart climbing into his throat. Oh, he had messed this up, hadn’t he? 

However, instead of leaving, Virgil simply turned around and lounged against Logan, his feet propped up on the other armrest. “Well, then, I guess we’re doing this today.” Logan let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned back to his book, allowing Virgil to continue his drawing in their usual silence. 

Eventually, however, Virgil’s weight began to press more and more into Logan’s shoulder, and he glanced over to see what was going on. He had to stifle a giggle, however, as he saw the vampire’s closed eyes and slack face, his theory confirmed as he heard a light snore as well. 

“Well, this simply can’t be comfortable,” Logan murmured, carefully shifting Virgil off of his shoulder and into his lap. “That should be better.” By some miracle, the sleeping vampire did not wake, simply shifting position once in Logan’s lap. Satisfied with his work, Logan turned back to his book, not intent on moving until Virgil woke up. He clearly needed this nap, and it would take a crueler man than Logan to take said nap away from him. 

* * *

When Virgil woke up four hours later to find Logan passed out, he simply chuckled, placed a blanket around Logan’s shoulders, and went back to sleep. 

* * *

“Logan! Come on!” Virgil called, already halfway down the ladder to the ground. Logan carefully followed, bundled up in a thick turtleneck sweater, a scarf, and a woolen peacoat. Virgil was only in his usual hoodie and flannel, apparently unbothered by the crisp chill in the air. 

“Not all of us wish to risk our necks climbing down recklessly,” Logan shot back, clinging tightly to the rickety ladder as he descended. “Plus, I do not see the appeal in jumping in piles of dead foliage.” 

“It’s a fun thing to do,” Virgil answered, “and you need to stop being so overcautious. Let loose every once in a while!” 

“I do ‘let loose’, just not when I could be harmed doing so.” Logan finally reached the ground and carefully stepped down, the leaves crunching around him. 

“You’re boring,” Virgil declared, already kicking leaves into a pile. “Come on, I wanna get this pile to be a decent size.” 

Logan reluctantly began to help Virgil curate the pile of dried leaves, wincing as he accidentally touched a few wet ones. He quickly dried his hands before it could affect his skin too much, ignoring Virgil’s snickering. 

Soon enough, they had amassed a pile of red, brown, orange, and yellow, about three quarters of Virgil’s height and with a radius of similar size. Virgil was grinning wickedly, causing Logan’s stomach to clench in anxiety. That facial expression spelled trouble, and Logan did not need more trouble in his life today. 

“So, you want to go first or should I?” Virgil asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Logan shook his head quickly and stepped back, hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Oh, no, no, I do not think it wise to-” 

“You then!” With that, Virgil picked Logan up, ignoring the screeches from the candy prince, and chucked him onto the pile. Logan screamed and curled into a ball just before colliding with the leaves, eyes flying open in surprise as he did not feel cold, hard ground colliding with his side. 

“Yeah, the leaves cushion your fall if you get them high enough,” Virgil answered his unasked question. “You didn’t think I’d let ya get hurt, did you?” 

“I… I am not sure what to believe at this moment,” Logan muttered. Virgil sighed and helped him out of the pile, brushing leaves off of him. 

“Yeah, well… can you at least believe that I won’t let you get hurt? I might not be a good person, but I’m not a dick.” 

“Of- of course, I never meant to make you think-” 

“No, Logan, relax!” Virgil exclaimed. “I didn’t- oh gosh, people just tend to think I’m evil, but even  _ I  _ have standards!” 

“Of course you do! How can people think you’re evil? Yes, you can be overbearing and infuriating and far too unprofessional, but you are kind, and sweet, and you try your best to help people, and that is not something to be demonized or forgotten simply because of your vampiric nature!” Logan’s cheeks were puffed out in fury by the end of his rant, fists clenched at his sides. “And I will personally fight anyone who says otherwise!” 

“Whoa, slow down, shorty,” Virgil chuckled, ruffling Logan’s hair. “No need for fighting. I can defend myself, thank you very much.” 

“Then why don’t you?” 

“I don’t find it worth my time,” Virgil answered, shrugging. “Not everything in life needs to be met with energy.” Logan’s muscles relaxed and he stared at Virgil, eyes wide. 

“Anyway, help me get these back in a pile? I still wanna jump in them.” Logan nodded, and the two remade the pile in record time, this time with Logan standing back and watching Virgil bellyflop into the pile with a large grin on his face. Something warm stirred in Logan’s stomach at the sight and he let out a small giggle, just happy to see Virgil happy. Oh, he would regret this later, if the numb sensation in his fingers and nose and toes was any indication, but for now, Virgil was happy, and that was all that mattered to Logan. 

* * *

A couple days after the leaf pile, Virgil was wandering around at 2, unable to sleep, on his way to get cocoa, when he was stopped by the heavy sound of whimpering coming from Logan’s room. His eyes narrowed, he stalked forward, gently pushing the door open to peek inside and make sure that everything was alright. His eyes shot wide, however, when he saw Logan’s state. 

The candy prince was tangled up in his blankets, clawed fingers grasping at the air as if reaching for someone or something. Sweat beaded on his face and tears stained his cheeks, breaking Virgil’s already broken heart even further. His whimpers stabbed Virgil even further, locking his muscles in place as he bore witness to this horrifying, heartbreaking sight. The strong, untouchable, perfect prince, falling to pieces in his dreams in the middle of the night away from all his loved ones. 

“No, Virgil… no, please, no, I’ll be good, please stop,” Logan begged, curling in on himself. 

Virgil’s muscles finally unlocked and he lunged forward, falling to his knees beside Logan as he began to frantically try and wake him. “Logan? Logan can you hear me?” Logan’s only reply was to twist away from Virgil’s voice, curling up even tighter, possibly defying the limits of his spine. “Logan I need you to focus. You’re having a nightmare. Nothing is wrong. You’re okay. I just need you to wake. Up.” 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’ll be good please don’t hurt them, please don’t hurt him, I’ll do whatever you want-” Logan whimpered. Virgil let out a growl and grabbed Logan’s shoulders, pinning them to the bed. Logan let out a cry and began to thrash around. Virgil let out a frustrated groan and swung himself onto the bed, sitting on Logan’s hips to keep him restrained. 

“Logan! Wake up!” Virgil yelled, shaking Logan’s shoulders in punctuation. Logan whimpered and thrashed some more, leaving Virgil at a loss. He needed to wake Logan up, but the prince wasn’t listening, what should he do- 

“I’m sorry don’t hurt them… Virgil-!” Virgil let out a short sob and shook Logan harder, on the verge of tears himself. He wanted to help, he needed to help, but how could he? 

“Logan! Wake up!” Virgil screamed, releasing a hand and patting Logan’s cheek. Logan’s eyelids flickered at that, giving Virgil hope, and an idea. Muttering apologies, he drew back his hand, and, with only half the strength possible, he slapped Logan across the face. The candy man shot upright at that, gasping and coughing, and Virgil instantly shifted to caretaker mode, taking Logan’s face in his hands and making sure he was calming down from the panic attack. 

“V-Virgil?” Logan asked after a minute. “Did you… slap me?” 

“Sorry,  _ habibi _ , it was the only thing I could think of,” Virgil whispered, thumbs stroking Logan’s cheekbones. “Are you okay?” 

“N-not particularly,” Logan mumbled. “But I cannot remember what the nightmare was about.” 

“That’s more than okay, Logan. Let’s just work on making sure you’re okay,” Virgil soothed, wiping away the tears littering Logan’s cheeks. “What do you want from me to help you feel better?” 

“Hot chocolate or tea… and could you tell me a story? I know, it sounds childish, but-” 

“But nothing, Logan. If that’s what you need to feel better, than I’ll go do that right now. Will you be okay if I leave you?” 

“Could I come with?” Virgil had never heard Logan sound so… broken. He could confidently say that he Did Not Like It. 

“Of course. Let me just get off of you and help you get untangled.” 

They did not sleep for the rest of the night. Virgil made mug after mug of tea and hot cocoa, and although Logan calmed down by 3:15, he was terrified to enter the land of dreams once again, and Virgil had too much of a heart to leave him. Both of them would definitely suffer the next day, but neither of them could bring themselves to care in that moment. They told stories of far-away kingdoms, of lonely faeries, of a young boy with too many expectations on his shoulders, and came to an understanding. 

When Logan knocked on Virgil’s door the next night, blanket clutched tightly around him, and muttered that he was scared, Virgil allowed him in to sleep with him. Logan fell asleep with no issues this time, surrounded by security, and slept with no nightmares through the night. Virgil counted this as a win and started sleeping with Logan more often, just in case. It worked. 

* * *

“Hey, Virgil?” Virgil looked up from his sketchbook to find Logan looking at him over the top of his book, eyes shining with a curiosity not seen since they were about 20 years old. 

“Yes Logan?” 

“Roman says you play the bass.” 

“I do indeed play the bass. Roman thinks I sound wonderful.” 

“Why have I never heard you?” Virgil paused, frowning, turning the question over and over in his mind. Had he really not played for Logan before? With a start, he realized that yeah, he hadn’t. Oh, sure, the reason was that they’d hated each other for so long, it would have been weird to play for him. But they’d been here for about 5 weeks now, and he still hadn’t played for Logan. That was a crime and must be rectified. 

“Guess I’ve just never played while you were around. Lemme fix that. Hold on.” Virgil set aside his sketchbook and floated out of his seat and down the hall to grab his bass. He floated back, taking in Logan’s softly curled position in the soft lighting of the candles, and began to set up, taking a moment to tune each string before strumming a perfectly tuned A chord. 

“So. Any requests, pretty boy?” Virgil asked, smirking. Logan simply rolled his eyes at the flirting (was that a slight blush? Virgil dismissed the thought as a trick of the light) and thought. 

“Play me whatever you would like to play,” Logan decided, setting his book down and folding his hands on his lap. “I assure you, I would love to hear it.” Virgil nibbled on his bottom lip for a second, thinking, before an idea came to mind. 

“Okay, this is… this is from a band that a lot of people don’t realize that I like because it’s not emo, but… I think you’ll like it.” 

He began to strum, humming along with the opening, hoping that he wasn’t about to make a mistake, and began to sing. 

“ _ She'll lie and steal and cheat _

_ And beg you from her knees _

_ Make you thinks she means it this time _

_ He'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair _

_ But I still love him, I don't really care”  _

Logan simply stared, eyes wide and sparkling with wonder. Virgil smiled shakily back at him and continued on, a little embarrassed since no one usually was around to hear him sing. Well, except for Roman. 

“ _ When we were young _

_ Oh oh, we did enough _

_ When it got cold _

_ Ooh ooh, we bundled up _

_ I can't be told _

_ Ah ah it can't be done”  _

Logan’s soft smile had vanished, but Virgil was just getting into the swing of things and couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

“ _ It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all _

_ The opposite of love's indifference _

_ So pay attention now _

_ I'm standing on your porch screaming out _

_ And I won't leave until you come downstairs”  _

A single tear slipped down Logan’s cheek while Virgil furiously blinked back his own. He was not crying today, no sir. 

“ _ So keep your head up, keep your love _

_ Keep your head up, my love _

_ Keep your head up, my love _

_ Keep your head up, keep your love”  _

Logan sniffed, and Virgil raised his head to look right into the other’s eyes, his own eyes dry only through self-restraint. His voice turned soft, tender, full of nothing but understanding. He didn’t want Logan to misinterpret the next lines. 

“ _ And I don't blame ya dear _

_ For running like you did, all these years _

_ I would do the same, you best believe _

_ And the highway signs say we're close _

_ But I don't read those things anymore _

_ I never trusted my own eyes”  _

Logan was freely crying now, and Virgil wasn’t faring much better, his voice finally getting a little choked up as he started the chorus. 

“ _ When we were young _

_ Oh oh, we did enough _

_ When it got cold, _

_ Ooh ooh we bundled up _

_ I can't be told, _

_ Ah ah, can't be done”  _

Logan sniffed again, wiping at his cheeks, and Virgil broke eye contact to stare down at his bass as he finished the song. 

“ _ Keep your head up, keep your love _

_ Keep your head up, my love _

_ Keep your head up, my love _

_ Keep your head up, keep your love”  _

He quickly finished out the song, softly strumming the final chord and waiting for the sound to clear from the air, before he raised his head to meet Logan’s eyes. 

“Virgil… that was gorgeous,” Logan whispered. “Whoever that was for… they’re very lucky to have you love them.” 

Virgil let out a little laugh. “Yeah. Yeah they’re great.” He wasn’t going to deny it anymore. That song was for Logan, and only Logan. “But, let’s go with something a bit more upbeat.” 

“Of course,” Logan answered, grinning back through the drying tears. “Whatever you’d like.” 

Virgil strummed at his instrument, a smile lighting his face as his fingers slipped into a familiar pattern without thinking. “How about…” 

“ _ We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired _

_ I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned…”  _

* * *

“Why are we out here, Virgil?” Logan asked softly, shivering in the light night wind cutting through his sweater. “It is freezing.” 

“We’re stargazing,” Virgil answered. “I figured, might be nice. It’s a clear night and you like stargazing.” 

“That is true,” Logan acknowledged. “But we could also stargaze indoors.” 

“But outdoor is better,” Virgil insisted, turning to look at Logan with an intensity he’d never seen before. “Just… trust me?” 

“There is something special tonight, isn’t there?” 

“... yeah.” 

“Then we’ll watch.” Logan settled down on the blanket Virgil had laid out, watching the sky for something special. Virgil sat next to him, placing his hand atop Logan’s. Logan did not move his hand away, simply turning to smile at Virgil briefly before turning his eyes back towards the sky. 

The two did not have to wait for long, as a shooting star streaked across the sky mere minutes after they had arrived. 

“Quick, Logan, make a wish.” 

“Okay.” 

  
  
“What did you wish for?” 

“I can’t tell you, or it’ll never come true,” Logan murmured, staring at the grass. Virgil chuckled and stood, stretching out his arms. 

“I guess. Hey. I have an idea.” 

“Oh?” Logan’s eyebrow raised slightly. Virgil’s ideas so far had ranged from spectacular to disastrous, and Logan did not wish to partake in another disastrous one. 

“Dance with me?” Logan’s brain sputtered to a stop.

“Virgil… Virgil, I do not dance.” 

“I’ll teach ya! Come on.” The vampire held out a hand, grin somehow both soft and confident. “Do you trust me?” 

“I suppose,” Logan answered, taking the proffered hand and standing. “Although, I must warn you that I am certain your poor feet are about to be trampled.” 

“I can live with that,” Virgil laughed, placing his right hand on Logan’s waist and taking Logan’s right hand in his left. “Now… just follow my lead.” 

And there they danced, under the bright silver moonlight, for hours. Not a soul dared disturb them up on that hilltop, the stars the only witnesses to this baring out emotion. Toes were stepped on, frustrated tears were shed, and laughter was sounded, but above all, two became one that night. Wrongs were forgiven. Slights, given apology. These two disparate souls, whom no one thought could ever be anything resembling friends, proved everyone wrong. They were not just getting along. They were not just friends. Here, in this moment, they knew: they were in  _ love _ . 

* * *

Virgil was just finishing up watering the little tree he’d dragged inside a couple weeks ago when a knock sounded at the door. He paused, a small frown crossing his face. The alarms hadn’t gone off, so it wasn’t the Ice Queen. It was too loud to be Dee. Therefore, it had to be Roman or Patton, which meant… the Ice Queen had been dealt with! Virgil jumped up and practically sprinted over to the door, throwing it open with a large smile on his face. 

“Patton! Roman!” he cried before his brain could register who exactly was at the door. He was rewarded for his slow brain with a harsh blow to the head, one that would have killed him had he not been practically immortal. As it was, Virgil crumpled to the ground, instantly unconscious from the blunt force trauma delivered to his skull. Logan jumped, staring in horror at the limp body of the vampire king, not thinking to run away. Slowly, the intruder stepped inside, Logan’s breath catching in his throat as he saw who exactly it was. 

“You really should put more work into your alarm system, Logie,” the Ice Queen giggled, fangs bared in a wide, manic grin. “Is that any way to greet your ruler?” 

“You are not my ruler,” Logan managed to stammer out, slowly setting his book aside. He stood from the couch, forcing himself to meet the Ice Queen’s eyes despite his discomfort doing so. It would not do for him to show weakness now. 

“Oh, really? Last I checked, you are a Prince, and I am a Queen.” 

“I am my own monarch, thank you very much,” Logan shot back, starting to slowly inch backward. The Ice Queen noticed and chuckled, her laugh inexplicably sending a sharp paralyzing chill down Logan’s spine. 

“You’re cute.” Her smirk turned into a leer and she stalked closer while Logan remained rooted in place. “It’s almost like you think you have any power here.” 

“I… well, last I checked, I do.” 

“Cute.” With that, she held up a spray bottle and released a stream of blue-white gas into Logan’s face. Logan coughed and stumbled back, his legs finally working, but it was too late for him. His head began to swim as his vision filled with blue-white mist. His ears rang with a high-pitched drone and his legs buckled, sending him sprawling on the floor. 

“What did you do?” he tried to mumble, but his tongue would not cooperate. The Ice Queen seemed to understand him anyway and she laughed, stepping closer before squatting down. 

  
“Oh, Logie,” she crooned, running a cold bony hand through his hair. “Does it matter?” He tried to form an answer but found he couldn’t, thoughts swimming away as his mental fingers brushed them. “Because when we get home, you’re not going to be leaving my castle for as long as you live, which is a very long time indeed.” With that, she slung him over her shoulder and walked out the front door, Logan not able to put up any semblance of a struggle. His thoughts felt like wading through taffy and his limbs felt like they were composed of cotton candy. He doesn’t quite remember anything, not registering anything but the jostling of his body as the Ice Queen walked a bit before teleporting to her castle, the portal’s lights officially ripping Logan’s consciousness from him as he ceased to process  anything .


	3. I Never Trusted My Own Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a Damsel and Hates It

“ - _ il _ ?”

“Vir-” 

“-irgil?” 

“V-il?” 

“ _ Virgil! _ ” Virgil bolted upright, fully awake in half a second at the urgant sound of his name being called. 

“What’s wrong?” he gasped, trying to push himself to his feet. He yelped as his legs gave out from under him and he landed on his ass, groaning at the bruises that would surely have formed had he had a blood flow. 

“Virgil, are you okay?” Patton’s voice babbled from above him. “We… we were coming to tell you and Logan about the Ice Queen and found you on the floor and Logan gone and there’s a note-” 

“What do you mean Logan’s gone?!” Virgil screeched, forcing himself to his feet. “And what kind of note? What about the Ice Queen?” 

Patton simply handed over a piece of lined notebook paper, eyes refusing to meet Virgil’s. Anxiety pushing at Virgil’s stomach more than usual, he took the paper with shaking hands and opened it, letting out a sob at the three large, bold words that greeted him. 

** _You failed, Virgil. _ **

“The Ice Queen somehow managed to find out where you two were and got away from us… and she grabbed Logan after knocking you out, we think. They’re probably back at her castle,” Roman softly explained behind him. 

“Then why aren’t you there?” Virgil growled, whirling to glare at the human. “Why aren’t you breaking down the doors of her palace and rescuing him?!” His lungs weren’t working like they normally would, but he didn’t focus on that alarming fact. He needed to know why Roman and Patton weren’t saving the love of his life and were instead wasting time with him. That thought startled Virgil. When had Logan stopped being his enemy and started being his love? 

“We… we need you to come with… just in case,” Roman stammered, quickly backing up. Virgil stalked after him, backing the adventurer into a wall in his rage. 

“No you don’t! You have everything you’d possibly need right now without me! Just admit that you don’t care if Logan dies, because that’s what’s happening right now as you stand here and deal with me instead of going to his rescue!” Virgil screamed, slamming his fist into the wall next to Roman’s head. The teen screamed and Virgil found himself being pulled back by Patton, cold salty tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Virgil, screaming and violence isn’t going to help anyone! Please calm down, we’re going after Logan, but we need you to calm down!” 

“You don’t know her like I do  _ she’s going to kill him! _ ” Virgil screeched, twisting wildly in Patton’s hold in an attempt to escape. “She’s going to kill him and I have to save him so  _ let me go! _ ” 

“Virgil you can’t help him if you’re having a panic attack!” Patton yelled. “Please just listen to me, sweetie, everything will be okay, but I need you to calm down!” 

“I need to save him, I promised nothing bad would happen to him!” 

“Patton, maybe I should knock him out again…” 

“No, Roman, that’s a horrible idea. Virgil, sweetie, can you relax for two seconds and then I can let you go?” 

“I have to save him I promised-” 

“Patton I really do think I should probably…” 

  
  
“Roman, no! Virgil, Virgil I’m going to let you go but I need you to promise me you won’t hurt someone, including yourself.” Virgil let out a shaky nod and Patton let him go before gently grabbing his shoulders. Virgil glanced down to find a soft smile greeting him. 

“Hey, let’s sit down, okay?” Virgil let Patton guide him to the floor, limbs still shaking with a force too great for his body to contain. “You’re doing amazing, sweetie. Can you breathe with me?” Virgil forced himself to focus on Patton’s overexaggerated breaths, trying to get his own to match. After far too long, they did, and Virgil pulled Patton and Roman into a tear-filled hug. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you guys I was just so scared…” Virgil whispered, throat half closed off. “I just… I want Logan to be okay.” 

“He’ll be fine. We’re going after him as soon as you feel up to it,” Patton soothed, rubbing small circles in Virgil’s back. “And no one is mad at you.” 

“I’m fine to go after him now,” Virgil insisted, trying to stand. Patton shoved him gently back to the ground, hugging him closer to his chest. 

“Give it a minute, Virgil. Logan will be fine if you just take a couple more minutes.” 

* * *

Logan was definitely not fine, as he was currently tied to a throne of ice with icy metal chains. He had tried to pull himself free when he first woke up a few hours ago, but after quickly realizing that the chains would not even fracture, he gave up and sat there, waiting to see what the Ice Queen would do. 

Turns out, antagonize him. She had walked in around an hour after he had woken and hadn’t left, in the process of making a strange blue concoction and humming annoyingly catchy tunes the entire time while she worked.

“Is your plan to annoy me to death?” Logan drawled, schooling his face into the mask of annoyance typically reserved for Virgil. “Because if so, it’s working.” 

“Nope! But I can’t say I care,” the Ice Queen chirped. “You need to lighten up, have a bit of fun! No wonder no one likes you.” 

That one actually stings, but Logan refuses to let it show. “It’s almost as if you think I care if people like me. As long as they respect me, I do not care about the rest of their opinions on my person.” 

“It’s almost as if you think you can lie to me,” the Ice Queen shot back, a smirk painting her face. “Now, let’s tell the truth, yes? You do care. You care far too much for a good ruler, by the way. And it  _ burns  _ because you know that people hate you but you can’t find it in yourself to at least pretend for their sakes.” 

“I hate lying on principle,” Logan snapped. “And so what?” 

The Ice Queen smirked and leaned over, her cold breath ghosting over Logan’s face. “So, little one, you clearly have a heart. And people with a heart can be persuaded.” She gave his nose a hard push, sending his head backwards into the throne, before spinning and stalking off, taking her vat of strange blue liquid with her. Logan sighed and went back to figuring out if he could pick the locks on his chains, just as a way to pass the time. He was absolutely certain either Virgil, Roman, or Patton were on their way to rescue him. All he had to do was stall the Ice Queen for long enough. 

That was not going to work, as she soon came back in holding a pastry. “Oh Logie, you must be starving. Would you like a delicious turnover?” The blue liquid from earlier was absent from the Ice Queen’s person. It did not take a genius to put two and two together. 

“No thank you, I prefer to know I won’t be poisoned when I eat turnovers,” Logan replied, arching an eyebrow. “But you can eat it if you would like.” 

“Oh, Logie. That’s so sad to hear. Guess your little boyfriend will be eating this when he gets here.” Logan figuratively froze, staring at the Ice Queen with wide eyes. 

“You wouldn’t,” he whispered, voice shaking. “You wouldn’t bring Virgil into this.” 

  
“Of course I would.” 

“You… but you basically raised him. You have a history. You wouldn’t kill the person who is sort of your child.” 

“And I won’t have to, if you eat this pastry.” The Ice Queen had won, and both she and Logan knew this. Logan clearly cared too much about people; he wouldn’t just let Virgil die if he could stop it. 

Logan gulped, all of his instincts screaming at him to not agree with the madwoman in front of him, and forced his mouth to form the words to reply. 

“I’ll eat it.” The Ice Queen beamed and walked up the steps to the throne, stopping right in front of him. Her grin felt like staring into the face of death, and Logan forced himself to meet her eyes. If this was the end, he’d prefer to go out without showing her how terrified he was. 

“I know you’re scared, sweetheart.” Well, there goes that plan. “Just open your mouth and it will all be over.” Logan slowly opened his mouth, confused. The Ice Queen’s response was to shove the whole pastry in his mouth and hold his mouth closed, also pinching his nose shut in the process. Logan startled and thrashed around a bit on reflex. Fingernails digging into his cheeks reminded him of the situation and he forced himself to chew the turnover and swallow it, bit by bit. As soon as all of the pastry was in his stomach, the Ice Queen released his face. 

“There’s a good boy,” she cooed. “It’ll all be over soon.” Logan opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but never got the chance as skeletal hands sprouted from the throne, grabbed his head, and dragged him down into a room of darkness and hellfire, the only sound he was able to make a scream of pure agony and terror. 

* * *

“Well, this is it, guys. No turning back now,” Roman announced, staring up at the gleaming spires of ice bouncing all light off of them. There was probably a metaphor in there about the Ice Queen herself, but Roman didn’t have time to worry about that. Right now, his priority was getting Logan out. 

“I swear, if either of you wanted to turn back,” Virgil growled, glaring up at the spiky gate in front of him. “Also, when we run into the Ice Queen… she’s  _ mine _ .” 

“Now, kiddo, violence isn’t the answer,” Patton interrupted, trying to soothe Virgil, but the vampire simply brushed him off. 

“It is in this case, Patt.” Both Roman and Patton dropped the issue at that point, not willing to fight Virgil any further while he was like this. When he got Logan back, things would most likely be better. 

“Okay, so… any plans to get inside?” Patton asked. “I mean, I could squeeze between the bars, but I dunno about you two-” 

“Oh, sorry, while you were busy stalling I was scaling the fence,” Virgil called, smirking at Roman and Patton from the other side of the gate. “Now let’s go.” He kicked open the gate before spinning around and beginning to stalk towards the front door of the castle, violet eyes gleaming with malice. Roman and Patton followed, unwilling to get lost and also unwilling to let the unstable king out of their sight. 

“Virgie? What are you doing here?” the Ice Queen asked almost as soon as they entered the castle, turning around with a photo frame clutched in her hand. She genuinely looked confused, and Patton almost felt pity for her before remembering what she did. 

Virgil and Roman seemed to share his sentiment. Roman drew his sword, glaring, while Virgil cracked his knuckles, an almost evil smirk crossing his face. 

“Now then,” Virgil drawled, “shall we duel?” 

It was a quick fight. The Ice Queen was normally a force to be reckoned with, but an angry Virgil was not someone to be trifled with and he took her down with ease, his inhuman reflexes and one-track vicious determination leading to a ruthlessly efficient way of taking her down. Virgil had barely even broken a sweat by the end, fangs bared as he loomed over the crumpled form of the Ice Queen. Her crown, somehow, was still atop her head, even after everything, although she certainly looked worse for wear, dress torn in multiple places from Virgil’s knife swings and fangs and hair out of its perfect coil. Despite her clear defeat, however, she was laughing maniacally, even as her face was smushed into the ground by the toe of Virgil’s Converse. 

“What’s so funny, Rem?” Virgil hissed, eyes burning. She kept giggling as Virgil began to shake, fists clenched at his sides. 

“Just that you fought me for nothing. I’m afraid poor Logie’s too far beyond you right now.” 

Patton’s blood chilled and Roman staggered backward at that. Virgil, however, slipped into his icy calm king demeanour and leaned closer to the Ice Queen’s face. 

“What did you do?” he softly growled, fangs scant centimetres from her nose. She laughed, ignoring the blood trickling from her nose and lip, to fix Virgil with a crazed stare. 

“No one could ever love him, so it seems like the curse of Snow White was a good one, no?” 

Roman made a retching sound from behind Patton, and Patton was half-inclined to join him. She had really gone there. There was absolutely no way to save Logan. They had been too late. 

“Stop being vague, tell me what you mean!” Virgil screamed, fist reeling back before slamming into the Ice Queen’s nose. “What did you do to my  _ taw'am rowhy,  _ you bitch?!” 

Her screeching laughter continued for far too long, even as Virgil pounded away at her, only stopping when Virgil punched her in the chest. She wheezed and fixed him with eyes filled with vindictive glee before slowly whispering the answer. 

“Little Logie ate some bad food and is taking a little nap for the rest of forever.” With that, she collapsed back onto the floor, falling unconscious from her wounds. Virgil remained, frozen, clutching her collar between his white-knuckled hands. 

“Virgil,” Roman whispered, moving to kneel beside the vampire. “Virgil, let go of her.” He did, the Ice Queen’s body sliding all the way to the floor as his shaking hands reached up to clutch at his hair. Roman gently pried them away, holding them in his own warm hands. “Virgil, it’s not your fault,” Roman whispered. 

“But… it is. If I was faster, Logan… Logan!” Virgil bolted to his feet, ripping his hands out of Roman’s. Both Patton and Roman threw their hands up, desperate to calm the vampire before he did anything stupid. 

“Logan!” Virgil screamed before taking off down a hallway, his screams echoing off the walls of pure ice, his rapid footsteps fading as he rounded corners, even as his screams did not diminish. Patton and Roman turned to look at each other, each seeing themself reflected in the other’s eyes. 

“We should follow him. He’s going to need someone when… when he finds Logan,” Patton choked out. Roman nodded and grabbed Patton’s hand before the two adventurers started the slow, somber march to the location of their lost friend. 

* * *

“Logan!” Virgil screamed for what felt like the one millionth time but was in actuality the 23rd time with no response. Logically, Virgil knew, Logan would not answer. Could not answer, the little voice that sounded like Logan whispered in the back of his mind. Not if what Rem had said was true. 

Virgil choked back his tears and kept searching, his heart refusing to believe the truth. Rem always lied; she was probably lying about this. 

Of course, his heart could not deny the truth of his eyes as he skidded to a stop within the throne room, taking in the sight before him with icicles piercing his heart. Logan, the love of his life, the most important person in the world to him, was chained to the throne, a crown of icicles nestled among his soft pink hair instead of his usual small gold and amethyst crown. His face had drained of almost all colour, something Virgil could notice even at this angle. Said face was angled towards the floor, neck muscles not working to support the head, giving the illusion of a corpse tied to the throne. Virgil inched closer, hoping against all hope that his eyes were wrong and that Logan was just cold. The cold wasn’t good for gum, after all. He needed to get Logan out of here, warm him up, and then he would be okay. 

He could not deny the reality of Logan’s dull eyes, however, which met him as he stopped in front of the candy prince and knelt to meet them. Those eyes, normally so vibrantly rosewood pink and filled with life, simply stared blankly back into Virgil’s own. Virgil let out a whimper as his fingers traced the skin under Logan’s eyes, touches feather-soft as if he was afraid of breaking the candy man beneath them. 

“No, Logan, sweetheart… love, please wake up. I’m here, you’re safe now, it will all be okay,” Virgil whispered, voice high and weak. Logan did not respond, even as Virgil’s fingers softly trailed down his face to rest under his nose. 

Virgil broke down crying in that moment, the lack of air moving across his fingers utterly shattering the last bit of composure he had. He began to work on undoing Logan’s bonds, vision blurred and hands shaking for every reason other than hunger. At the very least, Logan deserved to have a proper burial. He did not deserve to be left here, a frozen corpse in a frozen tomb, on display for all to see. 

“Virgil, what-?” Patton gasped from behind him, the sound of his Converse sliding across the ice reaching Virgil’s ears just before his voice echoed through the cavern. Virgil slowly turned to face him, ignoring the fact that his face looked like an absolute mess, hand still working on freeing Logan’s limp hand from an icy handcuff. 

“He’s… she killed him. I have to get him home,” Virgil croaked before turning back to his work. Patton didn’t move closer, something Virgil was thankful for. He didn’t think he could handle talking at the same time as dealing with Logan. 

Virgil paused after a few moments, his fingers registering something strange. A corpse should not have a pulse. Logan was a corpse. Virgil could almost swear that Logan had just had a pulse. He waited for a few moments, not breathing, when he felt it again. A faint  _ ba-bump _ in Logan’s wrist, far too slow to be healthy, but it was  _ there _ . 

“Logan! Logan honey hang on I’m going to fix this!” Virgil cried, working to free him even faster. “Patton, help me, he’s still alive!” 

“How-” Patton didn’t question it any more, however, sprinting to help Virgil free the prince. 

“I don’t know! But he has a pulse even if he’s not breathing! Wait, how does he have a pulse if he’s not breathing?!” 

“Give him CPR once we’re done, that should help!” Virgil nodded and practically snapped the chains, leaving the cuffs to deal with later. He gently dragged Logan off the throne and laid him on the floor, taking a moment in the corner of his mind to appreciate how beautiful Logan managed to look, even like this, before he linked his hands together and began chest compressions. Logan’s body jostled slightly with each push, yet Virgil kept going, determined to bring him back to life. 

“Rescue breaths, Virgil! He needs rescue breaths!” Patton reminded, sounding out of breath with his high, reedy voice. Virgil stopped compressions and bent over Logan, pinching his nose shut before locking their lips together as Virgil delivered the first rescue  breath . 

* * *

_ “ _ _ Hey _ _ , sweetheart, it’s early. Come back to bed,” Virgil grumbled, pale hand flailing wildly for Logan. Logan simply giggled and crawled back to Virgil, giving him a soft, sweet peck on the lips.  _

_ “I have work, darling,” Logan murmured, brushing Virgil’s dark bangs out of his half-lidded amethyst eyes.  _

_ “But cuddles,” Virgil whined, somehow managing to appear as a child despite his true age of a few hundred years old.  _

_ “Work, then cuddles,” Logan promised.  _

_ “Or… I could just not let you go. Then you have to stay for cuddles,” Virgil answered, pulling Logan tighter against him. The smaller man squeaked, gently shoving back against Virgil only to find there was no give.  _

_ “I suppose… this is not the worst way to spend my time…” Logan murmured, snuggling into Virgil, who giggled triumphantly.  _

“No, Logan, sweetheart… love, please wake up. I’m here, you’re safe now, it will all be okay.” 

_ Logan’s head shot up. “Did you say something, Virgil?”  _

_ “You’re imagining things,” Virgil retorted. “Get some more sleep, it will help.” Logan sighed and settled down to do just that, burying his nose in the cold of his husband’s neck.  _

“Logan! Logan honey hang on I’m going to fix this!”

_ Now that, that was clearly Virgil’s voice. “Virgil? Are… you sure?”  _

_ “Yes, Logan. Why don’t you come back to bed, love?” Virgil sounded strange, voice almost warped and far too cold. “It’s better here. You’re safe with me.”  _

“Patton, help me, he’s still alive!”

_ For some reason, Logan could not see properly through a wall of unshed tears. “I… Virgil, you are scaring me.”  _

“I don’t know! But he has a pulse even if he’s not breathing! Wait, how does he have a pulse if he’s not breathing?!”

_ “Nothing is wrong, Logan. Just listen to me, okay? Everything will be better if you listen to me.” Logan shook his head and tried to pull back, screaming as he realized his limbs would not cooperate.  _

_ “You’re mine, Logan,” Virgil hissed, voice twisting together with the Ice Queen’s. “You’re not going anywhere.”  _

“Give him CPR once we’re done, that should help!”

_ Logan screamed again and tried to fight back, struggling to free himself from this hell. Virgil simply laughed and pulled him tighter, locking Logan’s arms in place at his sides from the force of the bear hug. “Now, Logie, it’s not nice to make a scene.”  _

_ Logan felt something pounding in his soul and kept fighting, hoping against all hope that he would finally succeed, that his limbs would finally listen, that he would escape. Ice Queen Virgil simply laughed and hugged him tighter, squeezing the breath out of Logan’s lungs. He squeaked, trying to suck in air, but found he couldn’t. His eyelids fluttered as he began to lose the fight with consciousness, listening to the high-low laughter of the Ice Queen and this twisted version of Virgil, the man he loved, as his very life was stripped away from him. He closed his eyes, going limp, prepared to face his end, when-  _

* * *

Logan bolted upright, gasping. Virgil scrambled back, startled. He had only given Logan one rescue breath and had not been expecting this violent reaction. 

“Logan! Are you okay?” Virgil yelped, leaning over him. Logan stared back at him, chest heaving up and down, eyes wild and gleaming with unshed tears. 

“I… you saved me.” 

“Yeah, um… didn’t want you to die.” 

“You kissed me, didn’t you.” 

“Yep. I did. I don’t have to again, if you don’t want-” 

“Do it again.” Virgil paused, looking down at Logan with wide eyes. 

“You… you want to kiss again?” 

“Yes. If you are comfortable with it,” Logan mumbled, cheeks bright candy apple red. Virgil made a happy noise and dove forward, capturing Logan’s soft, sweet lips with his own. Logan also squeaked back before metaphorically melting against Virgil, his long-fingered hands coming up to cradle Virgil’s cheeks. 

This was how Roman found them a few minutes later, still passionately kissing while Patton watched on silently in horror. Roman gently clapped a hand on Patton’s shoulder and began to steer him away. 

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Roman murmured. “After all, a couple hundred years of pent-up PDA has to come out somehow.” 

* * *

A few months later, Virgil and Logan were closer than ever before. They had weekly meetings for coffee, sent each other letters almost daily, and had been making progress in opening up about their struggles with each other. Granted, they had a long way to go, Virgil knew, but he felt that now was the perfect time to ask The Question. 

Of course, this was Logan he was talking about. As such, everything had to be perfect. With Dee’s help, Virgil managed to find the perfect ring, a simple silver band with an indigo sapphire simply embedded in the band. Also with Dee’s help, Virgil managed to find the perfect location for his plan, a small grove atop a hill with a perfect view of the stars. 

The night his plan was to be enacted, Virgil prepared Logan’s favourite foods and packed them into a nice wicker basket. He also made sure to pack nice cutlery and dishware. After all, he didn’t want to ruin this by disappointing Logan with his lack of manners. 

At exactly 1800, Virgil knocked on Logan’s door before fiddling with the buttons on his purple button-up. Despite the fact that everything had already been planned out and prepared, Virgil couldn’t help but worry that something would go horribly wrong. 

Logan opened the door only 10 seconds after Virgil had knocked (no, he wasn’t counting, what slander was this), his eyes widening upon seeing Virgil’s outfit. “You look… nice,” Logan stammered. 

“Eh, not really, but thanks,” Virgil mumbled back, rubbing his neck nervously. In a new purple button-down, black skinny jeans without holes in them, and perfectly clean and new white Converse, Virgil felt extremely unprotected and out of place. 

“No, Virgil, you look absolutely stunning,” Logan insisted, stepping out of his room and carefully shutting the door behind him. “On the other hand…” 

“Hey, no, you look wonderful!” Virgil was not lying. Logan had decided to look nicer without going full royal. He was wearing a dark pink collared button up shirt that accentuated his lean frame, coupled with a dark purple vest that accentuated his waist. With form-fitting black slacks and polished black dress shoes, coupled with a black and purple tie, Logan looked absolutely stunning, even more so than usual. 

Virgil snorted upon realizing something. “What?” Logan asked, a small flush on his cheeks. “I look ridiculous, I am aware.” 

“No, just… you don’t need to wear that crown everywhere,” Virgil giggled, pointing at where it nestled in Logan’s thick locks. 

“I am still a prince, Virgil. I have to maintain some respectability.” With that, Logan began to walk towards the front door, only pausing to turn and look at Virgil. “Well? Are you coming?” 

Virgil smiled and floated after, clutching the picnic basket to his chest. Now, all that was left to do was wait. 

The perfect moment presented itself around 2200, when Logan and Virgil were sprawled in the grass staring up at the sky. Their stomachs were comfortably full, all negative feelings had vanished at least 2 hours ago, and the night air was cool and comforting. It was now, Virgil thought, or never. 

“Hey Logan? I have something to ask you.” 

“Oh?” Logan turned his head in order to meet Virgil’s eyes. Virgil sighed and sat up, Logan following suit. “Virgil, is something the matter?” 

“No, not at all, but um… just- just let me talk, yeah?” Logan nodded, eyes swimming with concern. Virgil took a deep breath before beginning. 

“Logan, we’ve known each other for hundreds of years. And, while we haven’t always been on good terms, you’ve been a constant in my life that I really appreciate. You’ve kept me sane. You helped me find my feet when I was lost and alone and new to being immortal, even when you were also just starting out. We’ve had our ups and downs, yeah, and we’ll have more in the future, but I just wanted you to know that… I’m looking forward to all the good that will come with it.” 

“Virgil, is there a purpose to this?” Logan asked. 

“Shush, shush, I’m getting there.” Logan shushed. “Now, we’ve had our issues. Hell, we still have issues, and we do need to work on it. But, well… I think it would be better if we worked on them… together.” 

Logan’s eyes widened. “Virgil-” 

“Logan, I have to ask you something, and I need an honest answer, okay?” Virgil shakily stood before getting back down on one knee, holding up the ring. Logan’s eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth, a small gasp escaping him. 

“Prince Logan Gumball… would you do me the honour of making me the happiest vampire alive and marrying me?” 

“Yes. Stars, yes,” Logan gasped, tears streaming down his face as he threw himself at Virgil. Virgil almost dropped the ring in his haste to catch his nerd, pulling the sobbing prince into a tight hug. Logan pulled back after a few moments, smiling weakly. 

“Didn’t you have a ring to give me?” he rasped, furiously wiping tears off his cheeks. Virgil nodded and slipped it onto Logan’s finger, smiling along with the prince as it settled. Virgil didn’t have time to admire it, however, as Logan pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss before he could even protest. Not that he would want to, not with the sweet lips of his soulmate on his. 

Together, they lost all track of time, simply breathing in the presence of the other under the twinkling stars. The air around them chilled, yet neither felt it, wrapped up under a blanket together. Together, they whispered sweet nothings until they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, dreaming only of the bright, sweet, perfect future before them. A hundred years ago, they both would have scoffed at the idea of this scene happening, yet here they were, contentedly connected. 

In the background, the moonlight gleamed off the spires of Logan’s castle as Dee looked out at their location with a knowing smile. “Sir Roman, Patton, you may wish to  _ not  _ start fighting for the positions of Best Men.” 

Roman looked up from his drawing. “What?” 

  
Dee’s only reply was a cryptic smile and the line “Logan and Virgil finally learned the meaning of the word  communication .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, at the end! My lovely artist, Sage, posted some wonderful profiles of all the boys over on Tumblr, and you should check it out! (My Tumblr is magicallygrimmwiccan, FYI, and you'll find this fic over there later) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to scream at me in the comments. Now that Big Bang is over, we return to our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
